ft_siblingsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Tail Siblings Wiki
Welcome to the Fairy Tail Siblings Wiki The siblings of those in the anime Fairy Tail. The Instagram RPing group, FT Siblings! Please help us by editing the pages we've added so far. Arigato! (Thank you) The Sibling Society [ In Depth ] The Fairy Tail Sibling community, also known as "FT Siblings", started up over a year ago. It started off as a small group with only 2 siblings to each actual Fairy Tail member, everyone trying to be on all day and everyone was friends. It wasn't known by many though. Slowly, it grew and by Easter 2013, it was quite popular, in the Fairy Tail roleplaying community, anyway. Towards the middle of 2013, it was known quite widely throughout all of the Instagram anime community. Names like Kurai Cheney, Amaya Lockser, Fuyuki Fullbuster, Bubbles Dragneel, Arika Lates and Soka Redfox were a hit topic, quickly gaining popularity and the Fairy Tail Sibling community was large with about 50-60 members. Though, the sense of unity was lost and most of the originals had changed, left or were inactive. With the introduction of literate roleplaying and editing, the numbers dwindled. Soon enough, leadership was handed over to others and the whole community fell apart. With less than 10 or 20 members, a new community was born, "FT Siblings Reborn". It was made with consent of the former leaders of the community although, it was made by those who weren't as widely known as the before amentioned 6 people. The community continues, even now, but it isn't known by many and most decide to go without joining either community. Fairy Tail Sibling roleplayers take a character from the Fairy Tail anime, create a sibling and voila. They have a candidate for the society. They roleplay, or act as, the character. This means posting photos of the characters and providing a caption in which either the character states something or they write a roleplay, which, in short, is a one shot. To join the community, you must post an application which consists of basic information such as name, guild, magic, personality and backstory. #fairytailsiblingapplication must also be tagged to the post as well as @ryuko_olietta & @manoella_scarlet. Once accepted, 'FT Sibling' is optional to add to the bio, although, it is done by most who are in the community. It is not certain you will be accepted though, if not accepted, please be resilient and improve on your RPing before lodging another application. The introduction of a lot of the "trends" on Instagram roleplaying accounts came from the Fairy Tail Sibling community. The biographies, more commonly known as "bios", were an elaborated form of the sign up sheet. Literate roleplaying also came from this sign up sheet as many people liked to roleplay their lengthy backstory. The original/own character accounts also came from these accounts, as they were made up characters. Editing was also commonly used among the siblings, resulting in the high-level editing you get today. Help us out and add photos to our photo gallery! Photo Gallery Category:Browse